dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Senior Time Patroller
Senior Time Patrollers are high ranking agents of the time patrol with many successful missions under their belt. Their deeds are honored, and their value is high. Only good aligned characters who are in good standing with the time patrol may take this path. Uniform (level 21): You are granted a Time Patroller coat, an armor with 7 DR and no penalty. when a time Patroller emblem is set into it's primary slot, the bonuses are doubled, and you gain 20 temporary hit points that stack with other sources of temporary hit points, subject to the max of temporary hitpoints. Fix the future (level 25): When a creature with any connection to the Time breakers is on the field, you gain a +5 path bonus to initative. If you strike a time breaker on the first round of combat, it takes double damage. This does not stack with additional damage from initiative feats. Savior from tomorrow (level 29): When an attack would kill an iconic ally, you may spend an action point to intercept that attack, becoming the target in your allies place. If this attack would cause you to fall into negative hit points, you gain an additional death save, and have a +3 path bonus to your death saves. For each iconic ally on the field, you gain tier temporary hitpoints at the start of a battle. These are subject to maximum THP. Senior Time patroller powers Level 21 At-will powers High Impact At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage, if your roll surpasses the foes Resolve, they may only attack you on their next turn. Star Driver At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. The opponent is Pushed back spirit squares. Any enemies struck by the knocked back enemy take additional damage equal to your spirit. Level 21 Encounter powers Charging Barrage Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Effect: Make your total number of basic melee attacks. Special: You must have moved to use this attack. This attack may be used as part of a charge. When used in this way, you gain your charge bonus to all attacks. Bullet Rush Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Cone 5 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. For each struck foe, increase your movement speed by 1 on your next turn. Level 24 Utility powers Interpret the Scroll Daily ✦ Special Minor Action Special Effect: You read from the scroll of ends and beginnings, allowing you to go back in time to the beginning of your turn. Abilities expended during your turn are still considered expended, but damage dealt before using this ability is not. That's enough! Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Re-action Shout Trigger: an enemy hits an ally twice with any kind of attack. Effect: Immediately shift to the opponent in question and make a single attack, Speed vs Repulse. On hit, you deal 3p + strength damage and knock the opponent back strength x2 squares. Counter Storm Daily ✦ Martial Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy declares a multi hit melee power on you Effect: Immediately counter a number of hits equal to your tier -1. If this negates all hits of an attack, you and the foe take no damage and shift discipline squares away from each other. Level 26 Daily powers Piercing Shell Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fear Standard Action Line 12 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 5k + spirit damage. This attack ignores DR and attempts to deflect it automatically fail. Miss: Half damage to armor, no damage to opponent. Arts Rush Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, 2 attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage, knock the opponent strength squares into the air. Follow after and make another attack. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: 3p + strength damage, knock the opponent toward the ground. They suffer and additional damage for every 2 squares they fall. If both attacks hit, make a third attack. Tertiary Target: Burst 2 centered on secondary target, targetting all enemies in burst Tertiary attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Tertiary hit: 2k + spirit damage. Knock all struck foes prone. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second one does not have it's additional effect. If the second attack misses the third does not occur. If the third attack misses, the secondary target is knocked prone when he hits the ground. If all attacks miss, you may shift your move speed away from the primary target. Noon Swordplay You strike the enemy with a downward strike, before attacking an enemy some distance away with the force generated by the swing Daily ✦ Martial, weapon, Shout Standard Action Melee Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 5w + strength damage. Name a time (I.e. "12:45!"). your initial hit enemy is always 12:00, You create a line equal to your strength that extends from the struck enemy strength squares in that direction, corresponding to the minute hand of a clock. Secondary target: All enemies in line strength except the primary target Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3k + strength damage, and the foe(s) is/are knocked prone. Level 30 Ultimate power Z-Assist You aid an ally on an attack! Daily ✦ Martial Immediate Re-action Ultimate SPECIAL Trigger: An ally uses an ultimate or Daily attack power Effect: You immediately launch a mimicked version of the same attack or power. If the allies attack hits, your attack hits. Dealing their damage and spirit on top of your damage and spirit. Miss: You deal half damage.